el castillo del cerezo
by neko-chan-bere
Summary: solo tenia dos obsiones boda o muerte y el hiba a encargar de k se cumplieran las ordenes .... sasusaku...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Un hedor a sangre, sudor y muerte inundaba el aire que rodeaba el campo. la victoria le había asegurado al rey el punto de apoyo que necesitaba en el este, y había roto el poder que ejercían los mas poderosos "señores de los castillos". Al pensar en tenderles una emboscada a sus tropas cuando se encaminaban a la costa, los haruno habían subestimado sus habilidades y las de aquellos que lo apoyaban.

El rey estaba cubierto de sangre cuando se detuvo frente al hombre que le dio la victoria de la batalla aquella mañana. El rey sonrio con tristeza

-esas son tus ordenes, sasuke. Cúmplelas, los que te acompañen a konoha conocen sus obligaciones y apoyaran todo lo que alli hagas en mi nombre.

Su mas apreciado guerrero, amigo y espía se limito a asentir con la cabeza como siempre hacia, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sasuke uchiha se cabía presentado ante el con los planes de emboscada del enemigo y una inteligencia estratégica para responder a ellos.

-boda o muerte antes de que caiga la noche sasuke. Y pediré una prueba de ambas cosas.

-si, majestad. Boda o muerte.

El guerrero se inclino delante de el y estaba ya saliendo de la tienda cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras

Aspiro con fuerza el aire antes de llamar a su escudero para que lo ayudara a desvestirse. El castillo de konoha, las tierras de los haruno y su hija mayor, la doncella del cerezo, como solían llamarla, estarían bajo su control antes de que el sol se pusiera aquella tarde. Sasuke se encargaría de ello.


	2. capitulo 1

La historia tiene origen en el año de 1308 un poco antigua pero necesario.

Ahora el capitulo.

Capitulo 1

Le había cerrado las puertas en las narices. A pesar de que habían enviado un mensaje con la noticia de la victoria del rey sobre su padre, se negó a permitirle la entrada al castillo de konoha. Sasuke se inclino hacia la opción "muerte" incluida en las ordenes del rey mientras permanecía en la parte exterior de la puerta principal. Dejando salir un suspiro de desesperación, se dirigió a uno de los hombres que rodeaban los tres flancos del castillo que daban a los campos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Al alzar la vista hacia las torres, diviso a la hija mayor de Auki haruno observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sasuke se quito el yelmo y la malla y espero a que lanzara su arma. Su caballo bailo delante de el

Seguramente presintiendo la batalla de voluntades que estaba teniendo lugar. Sasuke desde luego si lo notaba.

Su presa dio un paso atrás y sasuke la perdió de vista durante un minuto antes de volver a verla asomarse.

-¿Cuáles son sus condiciones?-grito ahora

Sasuke soltó una carcajada sonora antes de responder

-¿condiciones?-no os matareis si abrís las puertas ahora mismo. Si os retrasáis, no mantendré mi promesa.

Sasuke descendió de su montura y se apresuraron a encargarse del caballo.

-estoy cansado y no estoy de buen humor señorita. Si me hacéis pelear por entrar, también prometo que pagaras las consecuencias.

La atmósfera estaba cargada de expectación mientras todo el mundo esperaba.

Sasuke s no tenia ninguna duda de que la señorita mandaría abrir las puertas. Sin embargo, había sido sincero, estaba cansado y quería darse un baño caliente para librarse de los hedores, la suciedad de la batalla y la sangre.

Ella desapareció de la torre y sasuke la escucho dar órdenes mientras corría. El volvió a subirse al caballo, porque siempre era mejor enfrentar al enemigo bien armado y subido a la grupa de una montura. A una señal de su mano, sus hombres se reagruparon alrededor de el y de sus rehenes, resguardándolos de las posibles flechas.

El crujir de la madera y el metal inundo el aire cuando se levantaron los cierres y se abrieron las puertas. Luego con un ruido sordo, se bajo el puente levadizo. Dos guardias avanzaron con una mujer en medio de ellos. Sasuke se vio tentado de volver a reírse, pero le ahorro al enemigo aquella humillación. Como si esos hombres pudieran protegerla de lo que tiene que hacerle….

-asegurad el castillo-ordeno sasuke sin levantar los ojos negros de ella.

Parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera. Ahora que la vea de cerca, se dio cuenta que era mas joven de lo que pareció en un principio.

Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo y el cabello extrañamente de rosa peinado hacia atrás se escapaban unos flecos de su cabello. Pero la soberbia y la arrogancia estaban escritas en su rostro.

-¿Cuántos años tenéis?-dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro como examinándolo

-no, puedo saberlo con solo miraros-.

-tengo edad suficiente, para saber que solo un lacayo del rey utilizaría a unos niños como escudo.

Sus palabras se perdieron mientras el dejaba caer el yelmo y estiraba el brazo para sujetarle la cara. A garrandola de la barbilla, la atrajo hacia si lo suficiente como para que solo ella pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, que eran verde jade y fríos, sasuke le aclaro cual era su nueva posición para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

-tened cuidado con lo que decís, señora. Insultarme a mí es insultar al rey. Y el ahora es el dueño de konoha…. Y de vos.

Ella palideció y alzo la mano para apartarle la suya. Aunque su contacto le provoco un frió en la espina dorsal, la mirada de odio que le dedico le impresiono. ¿Iba para el o al rey? Sasuke la soltó de golpe, haciéndola tambalearse un poco.

-quiero ver a mis hermanos-

era una orden. En su tono no había ninguna señal de aceptación de que el fuera el vencedor.

-me temo que no es posible-

Sasuke tenía que cerrar algunos asuntillos antes de jugar aquella carta.

-¿vais a mantenernos como prisioneros? ¿Nos arrojarais a una celda? ¿Nos dejareis encadenados?-

Sasuke volvió a agarrarla del brazo. Lo retaba con cada palabra que decía, y a pesar de que experimentaba cierto regocijo en ello, no podía permitirlo. Esta vez utilizo ambas manos para sujetarla por los hombros.

-hasta que hayamos terminado nuestros asuntos, no iréis a ninguna parte a la que os lleve, ni aréis nada que yo os mande hacer.

La atrajo de modo que solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. De pronto se vio luchando contra el deseo de besarla en lugar de seguir amenazándola.

-el rey ha hecho prisionero a vuestro padre y yo tengo este castillo y a vuestros hermanos en su nombre. En vuestra mano esta la salvación y futuro.

-¿en mi mano?

Su voz surgió como un susurro entrecortado. Sasuke entonces pudo leer miedo en sus ojos.

-antes de que caiga la noche, os casareis o moriréis. Vos decidís.

Se perdió todo rastro de color. Parecía como si fuera a desmayarse. Consiguió hablar.

-¿boda o muerte? ¿Quien hará cumplir esta sentencia?

-os casareis conmigo o moriréis a mis manos señora. Escoged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí el capi nos vemos en el próximo.

Gracias Alos k me dejaron reviews

Bye bye


	3. capitulo 2

OLAA perdón por la demora, gracias a los k me dejaron reviews.

Así k sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 2

Sakura Haruno no podía hablar. Y como bien sabían la mayoría de los habitantes de konoha. Aquello no ocurría con frecuencia. Se quedo mirando fijamente el rostro del enemigo sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba, ¿casarse con el o morir? ¿Aquel mismo día?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprender las razones que se escondían con esa orden del rey, ¡maldito rey! ¿Cómo se atrevía a creerse con el derecho de gobernar konoha, especialmente a ella? ¿Y quien era ese tal Sasuke Uchiha para creerse merecedor de la mano de ella? Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿es esa vuestra respuesta? ¿Escogéis la muerte?

Sasuke la soltó y ella observo horrorizada como daba un paso atrás y desenvainaba una larga espada. Frunció el ceño, pero su intención estaba clara: matarla. Antes de que pudiera protestar o decir algo, se escucharon unos gritos del interior del castillo. Sakura reacciono como siempre hacia cuando su familia o gente corrían peligro. Se dio la vuelta para entrar corriendo y averiguar que ocurría. ¿Estarían los hombres de este tal Uchiha matando a su gente en el interior? Su doncella y algunos primos se habían quedado dentro cuando ella salio. ¿Los estarían atacando?

La mano de su captor la rodeo por la cintura y la estrecho contra el. Ella intento safarse y grito el nombre de su doncella, intentando librarse. Pero aquel bruto tenía una fuerza impresionante. Apenas se movió mientras Sakura luchaba por escapar. Cuando se detuvo para recuperar fuerzas, el hombre la sujeto de la trenza y le acerco la cabeza a la suya. Su respiración resultaba caliente contra su cuerpo, igual que lo fueron sus palabras.

-entrareis ahí como mi esposa o en una caja de madera. De ninguna otra manera. Hasta que os decidáis, os quedareis aquí.

Sakura se dio cuenta por fin de que hablaba muy en serio. se estremeció de miedo al captar la magnitud de sus palabras. Antes de pensar en su situación, tenía que conseguir que aquel hombre mantuviera a salvo a la gente del castillo.

-pero, ¿y las mujeres del castillo? ¿Qué les va a pasar?

Casi ni se atrevía a formular la pregunta, sabiendo lo que los guerreros les hacían a las mujeres de sus enemigos.

-nadie les hará daño siempre y cuando no se resistan que yo tome posesión del castillo. Eso es mas de lo que se puede decir de los métodos de ocupación de vuestro padre.

Ella consideraba sus palabras. Si seguía viva, podría luchar por su familia, si seguía viva tendría que casarse con aquel hombre al que tanto le daba como tomarla como espesa o matarla.

Pero estaría viva y eso era lo que contaba e importaba en aquellos momentos.

-Escojo…….

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por pronunciar las palabras.

Sasuke aflojo la presión con la que la tenia sujeta y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Deslizo los ojos por su rostro y por su cuerpo. Estaba bien formado, tenía una complexión de un guerrero. Aunque estaba cubierto de sudor y sangre, no advirtió ninguna señal de enfermedad ni de deformidad.

-no veo mas camino que escoger casarme con vos.

Sakura no esperaba nada concreto en reacción a sus palabras, pero desde luego tampoco aquel gruñido seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que Sasuke se encaminara a la capilla. Seguía dando órdenes a los demás hombres mientras avanzaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella seguía donde la había dejado, dio la vuelta para ir a buscarla.

-vamos señora. El sacerdote nos espera en la capilla.

-¿sacerdote, decís?-grito ella-. Supongo que no pretenderéis celebrar la boda ahora mismo.

Sakura se puso en jarras y espero una respuesta.

Sasuke volvió a darse vuelta y se acerco a ella. Sus largas zancadas la hicieron sentirse como un animal acorralado. Sakura se obligo a si misma a quedarse done estaba. Enseguida lo tuvo casi encima.

-el sacerdote nos espera ahora, preparado para una boda o para un funeral.

-¡No habláis en serio!

-claro que si, señora. Si entráis por vuestro propio pie, nos casamos. Si yo arrastro vuestro cuerpo, dirá una misa por vuestro eterno descanso. Y ahora, decidme, ¿mantenéis vuestra decisión?.

¿Iba a casarse en aquel instante, sin el apoyo de ningún familiar ni ningún amigo? Sakura había imaginado una ceremonia más bonita y una gran celebración como hija de un haruno. Y sin embargo, iba a casarse con un desgastado traje de faena y con un hombre cubierto de la sangre su familia.

-he dicho que me casaría y mantengo mi palabra.

-entonces vamos. El padre se alegrara de veros entrar por vuestro propio pie.

Aquel bárbaro, tuvo entonces el valor de tomarla del brazo. A l mirar alrededor, sakura vio los soldados que los rodeaban y sintió que su gente los observaban desde las torres y las puertas. Así que reunió todo su coraje y le puso la mano en el brazo. Con la cabeza bien alta, camino a su lado hacia su destino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí el capi

en el proximo capi habra lemon

bueno un intento de lemon XDDDDDD

dejan

reviews


	4. Chapter 3

HOOOLAAAAAAA MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS; PERO ME TEMO K NO HABRA LEMMON EN ESTE CAPI HASTA EL SIGUIENTE ESPERO ME DISCULPEN

SIN MAS LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CAPITULO 3

Nunca había pensado que tuviera opción de casarse por amor. En su posición de hija mayor, Sabía que su matrimonio seria una alianza pero nunca considero que fuera un castigo. Como si fuera un cerdo preparado para la matanza, la habían lavado, vestido y peinado todo siguiendo ordenes explicitas de esposo, porque el quería acostarse antes de cenar. Ahora estaba sentada delante del fuego de sus habitaciones, intentando no pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir. Sabia lo que era copular con un hombre, pero tener que hacer eso con un completo extraño, un hombre que había irrumpido existencia y tenia no solo su vida sino la de su familia y su gente en sus manos.

Una parte de Sakura permanecía a la espera y esperaría el mejor momento para luchar, porque lucharía.

-Tenéis un aspecto magnifico cuando fruncís el ceño de esa manera, señora.

Tenía una voz rica y profunda que provocó en ella una oleada de incomodidad. Sakura se aclaro los pensamientos y se giro para mirar a su desconocido esposo.

El guerrero ensangrentado con el que intercambio votos hace una hora había desaparecido en su lugar había un noble atractivo con el cabello negro con ligeros destellos de azul apartado de la cara. Iba vestido con una túnica larga en negro, y se dio cuenta de que tenía en el cuello una herida profunda aunque ya limpia y cosida. Y se había dado cuenta de su altura, pero sus ojos negros y penetrantes y su media sonrisa la pillaron desprevenida.

Alzo la vista lo había mirado embobada y se dio cuenta.

-Aunque vuestra doncella me ha dicho que preferís la cerveza, he traído este vino para compartirlo con vos. Es un regalo del rey por nuestro matrimonio.

-Admiro el control de voluntad- dijo – alzando la copa para brindar traspasarle una a ella.

-No se a que os referís, señor- murmurando Sakura bajo la vista.

-Habéis sentido el deseo de tirarme el vino cuando he mencionado al rey. Me alegra que hayáis controlado ese deseo.

-¿Tan obvia soy?

-No, señora. Pero yo padezco la misma debilidad y la reconozco rápidamente en otros- aseguro –Probad el vino antes de condenarlo por quien lo envía.

Sakura aspiro el aroma, preguntándose si lo habría aderezado con algo para que se mostrara mas solicita a la hora de llevar a cabo lo que tenía preparado.

-¿Creéis que lo he envenenado? ¿Con que propósito?

Sasuke le quito la copa de las manos y bebió un sorbo luego se la volvió a dar.

-Si quisiera mataros o intentara atacaros, lo verías venir, si fuera a por vos lo sabríais.

-Señor, no ha sido mi intención insultaros.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada

-¿Creéis que quería drogaros para someteros y luego decís que no precedías insultarme?-Señora, vuestras palabras son como dardos y los lanzáis con asombrosa maestría.

Ella se llevo la copa a la boca y bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago. Unas cuantas gotas de vino le resbalaron por los labios, y pensó en limpiárselos, pero los labios de Sasuke llegaron antes, con calor y con firmeza, los apretó contra los suyos cuando sintió la punta de la lengua recorriéndole la boca, y un calor naciente dentro de ella se aparto.

-Conozco mis obligaciones, señor. No necesito la ayuda de vuestro vino.

-No me resistiré.

Era bella, inteligente y orgullosa. Era leal a su gente y una excelente estratega. Y ahora era suya. Y estaba aterrorizada.

Sasuke recorrió la escasa distancia que lo separaba de la cama y miro a Sakura. Ella se acostó en la cama. Aquel camisón escondía poco a la imaginación y a sus ojos, y en aquella postura ofrecía una vista deliciosa de sus senos y sus piernas bien formadas. No le costaría nada acostarse con ella pero tenia poco tiempo antes del amanecer.

Sasuke se desato la túnica y la dejo caer al suelo, se sentó a su lado en la cama obligándola a moverse.

-Señor, podéis utilizar el otro lado- dijo antes de abrir los ojos y pegar un grito.-¡¡¡ESTAIS DESNUDO!!!

-Yo me pondré en el lado más cerca de la puerta, Sakura. Moveros.

Sasuke se rió al verla reptar por la cama y colocarse lo más lejos posible de el, todo aquello sin mirarlo directamente. Permitió que subiera la sabana para taparlos, y luego le agarro la mano.-Ahora, esposa acércate mas.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia el hasta que la tuvo tendida a su lado, la suave tela del camisón le rozaba la pierna, se inclino y le desato el lazo. Sakura comenzó a moverse al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, pero Sasuke se detuvo.

-No pretendo violaros, Sakura. Si me seguís talvez encontréis la alegría que existe cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen.

Jojojo hasta aki el capitulo, en el prox. Prometo k habrá un intento de lemmon ya k no soy muy buena k digamos

Reviewsssss


	5. capitulo 4

_**Hola; como **__**están espero bien, pues bueno el aki esperado lemmon**_

_**Según pork la verdad no creo k sea muy bueno.**_

_**Pero ustedes decidirán.**_

CAPITULO 4

Cuando Sakura alzo la cabeza para responder, el se lo impidió con un beso. Sasuke le deslizo las manos por las caderas y la atrajo hacia el, permitiendo que ella sintiera la reacciono de su cuerpo ante su cercanía. Disfruto de su sorpresa, y continúo acariciándole la espalda y mas abajo mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Con movimientos suaves, le deslizo el camisón por los hombros y se lo quito.

El impacto de su piel ardiente contra la suya hizo que Sasuke se endureciera más. Era consiente de que ella había notado que estaba preparado y que sabia lo que eso significaba. La acaricio de arriba abajo mientras le recorría los labios con la lengua antes de introducírsela en la boca, rozándole la punta de la suya. Sasuke imito lo que otra parte de su cuerpo haría pronto, y se complació al escuchar que ella respiraba agitadamente. Sakura no había hecho ningún movimiento, así que el le guió los brazos para que le rodeara con ellos el cuello. Sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho y sus caderas recibían su erección, se detuvo un instante para que ella se familiarizada con el cuerpo a cuerpo. A Sasuke le quemaba la piel, y el deseo de acariciarla mas íntimamente fue creciendo hasta que se vio incapaz de seguir resistiéndolo.

Hizo un movimiento para que Sakura estuviera boca arriba y le acaricio el cuello y el rostro. Ella se puso tensa cuando deslizo las manos mas abajo, sintió un hormigueo en los senos mientras le recorría la piel con los dedos, descendiendo desde los senos hasta el vientre y mas abajo todavía.

Sakura quería de verdad apartarlo y hacer que se detuviera, pero una parte de ella estaba subyugada por sus caricias. Y aquella parte de ella hacia avergonzarse al resto por su complicidad en su propia seducción. Sasuke le alzo la barbilla hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y entonces la observo con una intensidad aterradora al tiempo que sus caricias se hacían mas insistentes. Cuando su mano alcanzo su parte mas intima, su cuerpo reacciono al suyo, tensándose y arqueándose contra su mano.

Calor y Humedad manaron de la unión de sus piernas, pero ella quería suplicarle que quitara la mano, aunque Sasuke percibió sus dudas, se inclino una vez sobre ella y la beso hasta que Sakura estuvo a punto de olvidar lo que de verdad había entre ellos. Tenía responsabilidades con su gente y su seductor no podía apartarla de ellos.

Pero su resistencia solo duro un instante, hasta que los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron sobre el punto exacto de su cuerpo que se moría por sentir su contacto. Abrió las piernas y el utilizo la mano para provocarla y prepararla mas. Una sucesión de oleadas se desencadeno en el interior de su cuerpo hasta que llego un momento en el que pensó que iba arder. El gemido que se le escapo de la garganta pareció animarlo, porque se arrodillo delante de sus muslos y utilizo las manos y la boca para encandilarla más. Cuando su boca cubrió el pico erecto de su pecho mientras sus manos se movían en el interior de su cuerpo para tocar un punto en ella desconocido, Sakura simio, Sasuke succiono con mas fuerza y fricciono la esponjosidad que tenia entre las piernas mas deprisa hasta que ella empezó a gritar. Le cubrió la boca con la suya para capturar sus sonidos, se monto encima de ella y empujo su virilidad en su interior. Tuvo lugar un momento de estiramiento, luego un cierto escozor y después, sencillamente se lleno de el. Sakura sentía la humedad en el lugar en el que estaba situado, entre sus piernas.

-Señora- susurro Sasuke comenzó a moverse de nuevo, empujando para estirarse dentro de ella en su totalita y después retirarse. Una nueva tensión fue creciendo dentro de ella: La necesidad de arquearse contra el y gritar su nombre aumentaba con cada uno de sus embistes, bajo su experto control, Sasuke la llevo hasta las cotas mas altas de la excitación. Lo sintió hacerse mas largo y mas duro y luego cuando su cuerpo se tenso encima de ella, perdió la capacidad de pensar, solo podía sentir. Sentir como la llenaba, sentirse inundada de placer, sentir como perdía el control mientras alcanzaba lo que el, le ofrecía.

Gritando a la vez que el, se dejo ir hacia donde el la llevaba.

La lleno con su semilla y lego cayeron juntos sin respiración y cubiertos de un fino manto de sudor bajo el olor de la pasión.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y ninguno decía nada mientras recuperaban el aliento. Sakura se limito a esperar que el se separara, pero lo que hizo ponerlo en movimiento fue que llamaron a la puerta.

-Es la hora, Sasuke- dijo una voz masculina desde afuera.

El no dijo nada en respuesta, se puso de pie al lado de la cama. A garro los extremos de la sabana de arriba y se limpio con ellos, Sakura sintió arder sus mejillas el ver su propia sangre en su miembro viril, pera la siguiente acción de Sasuke la pillo por sorpresa.

Su ahora esposo le abría las piernas y le limpio la sangre de su virginidad y el esperma que tenia entre los muslos. No la miro a los ojos. ¿Querría tal vez evitarle la vergüenza de aquella tarea? Cuando termino de limpiarle le tendió el camisón y le ayudo a ponérselo, tras ponerse el la bata, tiro de la sabana hasta que la saco y se acerco con ella a la puerta. Sakura observo

Horrorizada como la abría un poco y le entregaba la sabana ensangrentada al hombre que estaba fuera.

-Enséñale esto a los que están abajo y luego llevádsela de inmediato a rey- Dile que la sangre de la doncella del cerezo, derramada por mi tal y como me ordeno.

El impacto y la humillación la sacudieron mientras sentía todavía los últimos coletazos de placer. No había significadazo nada para el, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba su cuerpo para obtener la respuesta deseada pensaba en ella, si no en las ordenes de su rey. Mientras ella traicionaba a su familia rindiéndose a la pasión entre sus brazos, Sasuke la había utilizado para cumplir una misión.

La ternura que había desplegado era solo una estrategia para conseguir un fin, y ella se había dejado engañar por sus palabras dulces y sus caricias. Sakura se puso de pie y se ato el camisón. El seguía al lado de la puerta mirándola, pero ella se negó a mirarlo, finalmente las palabras de Sasuke rompieron el silencio

-Os esperare para cenar en el vestíbulo, vestíos y reuníos conmigo allí.-

Entonces desapareció y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la saco de su ensoñación. Mientras caía al suelo sollozando por todo lo que había perdido aquel día, se juro a si misma que no volvería a fallar a su gente y familia...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**k os a parecido el supuesto lemmon jejejej**_

_**Gracias a**__**las personas k me han dejado rr des el primer capi**_

_**De veras**__** muchas gracias, so re-mala para gradecer**_

_**Jajajaja**_

_**Dejen**__** sus rr para k me digan como estuvo el lemmon.**_


	6. capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

No era de los que vacilaban tras haber tomado una decisión, pero, para su sorpresa, Sasuke se quedo detrás de la puerta preguntándose si habia manejado bien la situación. Las órdenes eran las órdenes, sobre todo si venían de su rey, ahora, al escuchar los sollozos del otro lado se dio cuenta que no podía tratar a su esposa del mismo modo que trataba a todo el mundo. El habia utilizado su experiencia para hacer frente a su inocencia y se habia acostado con ella sin haberla forzado, consumar el matrimonio no le costo trabajo y les habia proporcionado a los dos placer. Entonces, ¿Por qué le pesaba tanto el la conciencia?

Una sombra hizo su aparición y se tenso un instante, entonces reconoció a la doncella de Sakura.

-Señor- dijo inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de inútil obediencia.

Sus ojos negros la miraron con ira y quedaba patente en el temblor de su barbilla.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Ino- respondió.

Pero esta vez no añadió el señor 

-¿Que es lo que quieres, ino?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo una mujer mayor aunque no lo aparentaba se coloco aun lado de la joven y después enfrente en un acto inútil de protecion

-Os pido perdón, señor- se apresuro a decir un guardia recién llegado.

El guardia agarro a Ino del brazo para llevársela de allí.

-Quiero ver a mi señora-le espeto Ino moviendo el brazo para librarse del guardia.

-Señor, os suplico que….

Sasuke les hizo una señal para que se acercaran a el.

-Quiero ver a mi señora-repitió, Ino.

-Ya la veras muchacha, bajara al vestíbulo enseguida para la cena.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí en contra de mis ordenes?- pregunto señalando a la mujer mayor.

-Me llamo Tsunade, señor-Sirvo a los Haruno como curandera y a la señorita Sakura como Nana por a si decirlo.

¿Una curandera? Sasuke comprendía ahora su propósito, y también su equivocación.

-La señera no necesita ninguna cura, Tsunade. Volved y llevaos a esta mujer con vos.

Ino se acerco a el corriendo y le golpeo el pecho con los puños sin causarle daño mientras le gritaba.

-¿No os basta con humillarla delante de gente? ¿Queréis además obligarla a enfrentarse a ellos cuando la sangre de la sabana esta todavía fresca?

El guardia la alcanzo antes de que dijera mas, la agarro del pelo y la obligo a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo.

-Suéltala-le ordeno-Y ahora, volved al vestíbulo.

Ino se fue hecha una furia y Tsunade inquieta.

-No quiero nadie de la gente de Sakura mas por esta torre, los guardias asintieron.

Pensó en las palabras de la doncella y Creyó que lo mejor seria que no bajara Sakura a cenar o se armaría una guerra campal.

Sin contar con la distracción de su esposa Sasuke termino rápidamente de cenar y llamo a sus mandos para planear como mantener el control de Konoha y seguir avanzando según los planes del rey para conquistar el oeste del país del fuego.

Le picaba la nariz.

Sakura ignoro todo lo que pudo antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse aun nuevo dia, saca los brazos y se rasco. Intento mover los músculos agarrotados por haber pasado la noche en una silla. No podía quedarse esperandolo en la cama en la que el había….En la que ellos habían….Y podía enfrentarse a el para lo que tuviera planeado.

Unos ruidos en el pasillo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se abrió la puerta de golpe y entraron dos hombres seguidos de otros dos pero con baúles y cofres, llevaron muebles y sacaron otras cosas sin dirigirle una mirada. En cuestión de minutos lo que había sido habitación de su padre se transformo para otra persona. Sakura hecho un vistazo a los baúles, para ver con que clase de cosas viajaba Sasuke, se sorprendió de ver algunas de sus pertenencias.

Tan ocupada estaba que no lo escucho entrar.

-No tengáis miedo. Están todas vuestras pertenencias.

Sakura se incorporo y se alejo de los baúles

-¿Murió en vuestras manos?

Soltó aquello sin pensarlo

-Yo no seria capas de matar aun niño-susurro apretando los dientes y llevándose la mano a la espada.-Vuestro hermano y hermana están a salvo. Os los traeré pronto.

-No, no, no-dijo moviendo la cabeza.

-No me refería a Ángelo y Karen, hablo de mi padre.

-Vuestro padre vive, Sakura.

-No pensé que el rey Naruto lo dejara con vida.

-Ah, entonces ¿Conocéis lo ocurrido en batalla?

-Solo soy una mujer, señor.

-Tal vez otros se traguen ese cuento pero creedme, señora: Mantendré mi espalda a buen recaudo cuando tenga que tratar con vos.

-Yo haré lo mismo cuando tenga que tratar con vos.

Una mueca de desagrado se formo en los labios de Sasuke

-Como gustéis, señora.

Sasuke se aparto y ella sintió que el momento de confrontación había terminado.

-El rey Naruto estará aquí pronto, preparaos y acudid al vestíbulo para que os presente.

-Preferiría no conocer a ese……

Había tantas maneras de describirlo: Despiadado, cruel, asesino, según las palabras y cuentos de su padre…Así que decidió la más sencilla.

-….. Bastardo.

El movimiento de Sasuke fue tan rápido que ella no lo vio hasta cuando sus rostros estaban casi pegados, le sujetaba la barbilla con la mano haciéndole daño cuando intento moverse.

-Conoceréis al rey cuando os mande llamar-le susurro con voz cruel-. Y os limitareis a inclinar la cabeza y escuchar sus palabras. No habléis con nadie. No os atreváis a dirigiros a el a no ser que os haga una pregunta. Y tened cuidado con vuestro selecto vocabulario.

-Yo……

Sakura intento discutir, pero las siguientes palabras le helaron la sangre.

-El rey podria hacer responsable a vuestro padre de vuestros actos, pero yo os lo haré responsables a vos y a vuestros hermanos.

Ella no quería creer capas de eso, pero por el tono de voz todo podía pasar.

-Llegara sobre mediodía. Estad preparada, esta vez no espero respuesta, salio de la habitación de forma brusca.

Sakura era conciente de que el comportamiento que tuviera determinaría el destino de su hermano y hermana. Cuando supiera los planes del rey sobre su familia haría planes para escapar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Ya**__** han aparecido más personajes los hermanos de sakura mmmm**_

_**En**__** realidad son los nombres de mis hermanos jajajajaja no sabia k poner**_

_**Pido**__** me disculpen**_

_**K**__** bueno k les gusto el lemmon tengo planeados 4 mas jejejejee**_

_**Besos.**_


	7. capitulo 6

_**Perdón**__** por la demora no me maten, pero se fue mi musa**_

_**Espero les guste este capi.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

-¡Señor!

Sakura escucho la voz profunda de Sasuke cuando llego a las puertas del castillo y lo observo hincar una rodilla delante de Naruto. Todos los que estaban en el patio dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron el ejemplo de Sasuke, todos excepto ella. Sakura trato de tranquilizarse y controlar el terror

Creciente que sentía ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Naruto bajo del caballo y se acerco a Sasuke, agarrandolo de los hombros para obligarlo a levantarse, Naruto murmuro una palabras que solo Sasuke pudo escuchar. Sakura sintió un hormigueo de incomodidad cuando ambos se giraron para mirarla. Intercambiaron unas palabras susurradas y luego Naruto hizo una señal al guardia de la puerta. Para Sakura fue una suerte estar apoyada contra el muro de piedra de la entrada, porque curando apareció su padre cubiertote sangre y encadenado, estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. La frialdad de su mirada, que hablaba de control y resistencia, fue la señal para que ella no hiciera nada. Naruto, Sasuke y su padre subieron las escaleras y se colocaron frente a los que estaban allí.

-Doy gracias a Dios por habernos librado de nuestros enemigos-exclamo con voz de trueno-Gracias a su intervención, la perfidia de los Haruno no ha triunfado.

Se escucho una gran algarabía y aplausos que siguieron a sus palabras, y Sakura comenzó a tambalearse hasta que una mano cubierta de armadura se deslizo bajo su brazo para sostenerla. Sasuke estaba a su lado.

-Los Haruno se han dispersado,

¡Sus tierras son ahora nuestros en nombre del Re…..de nosotros- se corrigió Naruto rápidamente, no podía cagarla tan pronto, Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza.

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estomago al escuchar eso, se giro hacia Sasuke en su fría mirada advirtió satisfacción por estar allí al mando.

-Hemos tomado ala doncella del cerezo, la sangre que ha derramado demuestra que también ella es nuestra.

Naruto hizo una señal a uno de los soldados que tenia cerca, y este desenrollo la sabana que proclamaba su rendición para que todos lo vieran. Los gritos de júbilo resultaron insoportables para Sakura.

Sakura sintió deseos de empequeñecerse y morir en aquel instante. Si su padre no sabia nada todavía, ahora se había enterado como todos los que estaban allí.

-Para impedir cualquier tipo de resistencia a nuestra reclamación sobre esta tierra, mantendremos prisioneros a los hijos de Auki Haruno por su comportamiento. Haruno ha hecho un juramento sagrado en el que se compromete en abandonar estas tierras y no volver jamás. Ha ofrecido las vidas de sus hijos como garantía de que cumplirá con el juramento.

Aunque lo intentara Sakura no habría podido impedir que se escapara aquel grito. La noticia de aquel nuevo juramento, un juramento que protegía la vida de sus padres a costa de la suya y la de sus hermanos, la dejo completamente impactada.

Sakura se soltó de Sasuke bajo las escaleras corriendo y.

-Papa…-grito-.Papa….

Una parte de ella estaba experimentando el terror de un niño pequeño

Al que estuvieran abandonando. Otra parte estaba horrorizada al saber que su padre estaba dispuesto a poner a sus hijos en peligro para salvar el pellejo. Y quería saber porque.

-Espera a tu primo y a los demás- le susurro entre dientes.

Sakura dio un paso atrás como esperando algo mas, pero nada solo algo que no esperaba.

-Abriste las puertas a nuestros enemigos y luego entregaste vuestro cuerpo y a vuestros hermanos. Nunca debieron ocupar el castillo, muchacha todo esto es tu culpa.-murmuro su padre con voz cortante y amarga.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes por su estupidez. Bebió haber previsto la reacción de Auki cuando se enterara del destino de su hija. Era un hombre duro, y más frió que nadie que hubiera conocido nunca. Así que aquel acto de rechazo hacia Sakura no debió haberlo pillado de sorpresa. Sasuke avanzo unos pasos y la agarro del brazo, ayudándola a volver en si.

Claramente conmocionada Sakura no hizo ningún amago de zafarse de el.

-Sasuke Uchiha se encargara de esta fortaleza hasta que yo decida el destino de Konoha.

Sasuke se sobresalto por esas palabras pero asintió en silencio mientras miraba a Sakura.-También será el jefe de mis tropas en todo este territorio, y solo responderá ante mi.

-Vamos, Sasuke. Tenemos mucho que hablar antes de mi partida.

-Y asigna a alguien para que aliste al heredero de los Haruno. Se viene conmigo.

Si Sakura no había llorado, ahora lo estaba haciendo le iban a quitar a su hermano y ella no podía hacer nada

Por que estaba bajo la amenaza de Sasuke, pero poco le importo se abalanzo hacia Naruto.

El la sujeto del brazo con fuerza hasta que gimió de dolor, y entonces la atrajo hacia si.

-No hagáis nada que enfade al rey a vuestros hermanos lo pagaran.

Sakura lo miro, y sus ojos desprendían tanto odio que estuvo a punto de soltarla.

-Haced lo que yo os diga-le susurro con voz ronca, mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia el guardia que apareció detrás de ella.-Encargaos de vuestra señora- le ordeno.

Sakura se transformo en una persona distinta delante de sus ojos. Estiro la espalda y hombros, parto de si la mano de Sasuke y levanto la cabezo y le hizo una señal de consentimiento. Cuando su doncella lego a su lado entraron al castillo con el guardia siguiéndolas a escasa distancia.

Sasuke dejo escapar un silencioso suspiro y se dirijo a Naruto a ver de que quería hablar

-¿Naruto que pasa ahora?- pregunto Sasuke

-Es esa forma de referíos a mi tu rey- contesto Naruto

-Idiota, lo de rey ni vos te lo crees- espeto Sasuke

-Estáis acaso enojado por que he hecho enojar a vuestra esposa-dijo Naruto con burla

-De haber querido la hubiese dejado que te matara, pero aun te necesito Naruto-dijo Sasuke con voz fría y arrogante

-Ya, ya, no te enojes mi rey pediré disculpas a su majestad mas tarde.

Se burlo otra vez Naruto

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de frustración, nunca llegarían a nada

-Naruto-llamo Sasuke-Te dije que no dijeras nada de los hermanos Sakura

Si no puedo con ella así menos si sabe que tendrás prisionero a su hermano menor

-No se me ocurrió nada Sasuke, no sabia que decir jejeje- rió nerviosamente el rubio

-Ya, haber que le digo a mi señora

-jajajajajaja, no me digáis que no podes con ella-se burlo Naruto-Si se ve que debe ser frágil, buena persona, es linda, hermosa y esos ojos verdes jade que hasta hechizan-se expreso Naruto

-Cuidado con lo que dices Naruto, recuerda que estamos hablando de mi mujer-dijo molesto Sasuke

-Como si la quisieras

Así estuvieron un rato mas hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que dio la noche y Naruto se fue del castillo y Sasuke a sus aposentos.

_**Hasta**__** aki el capi no me apedreen pero esk no tenia inspiración procurare no tardarme tanto en el otro capi**_

_**Déjenme**__** un reviews para ver si les esta gustando la historia onegai**_

_**Y**__** kisas y les pongo lemmon en dos capis mas**_

_**Jejejejejej**_

_**Besos**_


	8. capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

En lo que duraba un día, Konoha se había convertido en un campamento armado. Como hogar de los Haruno, siempre había estado lleno de guerreros y planes de batalla, pero ahora era el campamento del enemigo. Sakura se paso mayor parte de la tarde observando como los soldados entraban y salían por las puertas metiendo en el castillo toda clase de provisiones y armas.

-Mi señora-dijo la voz preocupada de Ino mientras llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos-.Mi señora, el….

-No te oigo, Ino-respondió Sakura acercándose para abrir.

Pero para su sorpresa, no se encontró con su doncella, sino con el pecho cubierto de armadura de su esposo.

-Os esta advirtiendo de que estoy llegando.

Estaba parado delante de ella con el yelmo bajo el brazo, con un aspecto muy parecido a cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ino estaba unos pasos mas atrás con una expresión asustada. Sakura abrió la puerta del todo.

-Adelante, señor.

Sasuke le entrego el yelmo a uno de los guardias y paso.

-Tenéis buen aspecto-dijo con voz pausada, tras observarla de arriba abajo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que el ultimo día han destruido a mi familia, la han tomado prisionera, me he casado contra mi voluntad, me han tomado contra mi voluntad y además mi propio padre me ha rechazado, creo que no estoy demasiado mal, señor.

No trato de disimular el cinismo y el sarcasmo de su tono de voz. Pero a juzgar por la mirada de Sasuke, parecía que no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con vuestra interpretación de los hechos, señora. Vuestra familia esta viva, vuestros hermanos y vos. Os encontráis en vuestro propio hogar y vuestro padre vivirá en el exilio que el mismo a escogido. Escogisteis casaros y sellasteis esa elección en esta cama.

Sasuke coloco la mano en la cama que tenía al lado y la deslizo por las mantas de lana que cubrían el lugar en el que le había arrebatado la virginidad.

-Y que os haya repudiado un hombre dispuesto a entregar a sus hijos a cambio de su propia vida no es algo que haya que lamentar-concluyo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Se van a quedar aquí?-pregunto en un hilo de voz, pensando en sus hermanos.

- el rey se ha mostrado de acuerdo con que Ángelo y Karen permanezcan aquí bajo mi custodia.

-Gracias, señor- murmuro Sakura-¿Y ahora que, señor? ¿Que va a ser de los niños y de mi?

-Por el momento debo pediros que no salgáis de estos aposentos a no ser que yo os acompañe-respondió Sasuke mirando a su alrededor

-Entonces, ¿Estoy prisionera?-pregunto Sakura utilizando la palabra que el había evitado.

-Si solo estuvieran mis hombres, no os lo pediría pero aquí hay personas de cuyo comportamiento yo no puedo responder.

-Mis obligaciones para con el rey me obligaran a partir a menudo. He mandado llamar a un hombre llamado Shikamaru para que supervise la buena marcha del castillo, y el actuara en mi nombre durante mi ausencia. Llegara dentro de uno o dos días.-Sasuke le dedico una ultima mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Si necesitáis cualquier cosa pedídsela a mi escudero y el os la proporcionara o hablara conmigo. Yo volveré mas tarde.

Cuando Sasuke hubo salido por la puerta, Sakura le pidio a Ino que se acercara a ver sus hermanos. Una vez sola, se dispuso a pensar en sus palabras y en sus actos, nunca había conocido a nadie que se comportara de aquella manera. Tenia la impresión de que dentro de el había un corazón noble. Mientras recorría la habitación de arriba abajo. Sakura se formulo la pregunta que de verdad le inquietaba.

¿Cómo respondería Sasuke Uchiha cuando su esposa lo rechazara? ¿La recluiría en un convento, como hacían muchos nobles cuando sus mujeres se mostraban obstinadas? ¿O sencillamente, la forzaría para que accediera a sus deseos?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Era de las que le gustaba enfrentarse a los problemas sin tapujos en lugar de darles vueltas y vueltas, así que Sakura hizo planes para dejar en claro su posición ante el nuevo guardián de Konoha.

Por desgracia el no regresaría hasta cuatro noches después, y la pillo completamente desprevenida.

Sasuke subió las escaleras hasta el último piso de la torre haciendo el menor ruido posible con su armadura. Se detuvo un instante al llegar arriba y luego se acerco a la primera habitación, la mas pequeña. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a Yuki que podía quitarle el atuendo guerrero por primera vez después de varios días. Mientras estiraba los brazos hasta tocar el techo de la pequeña recamara, Sasuke pensó en la mujer que estaba en la habitación de al lado. ¿Estaría dormida, o la habrían despertado sus movimientos? ¿Le daría la bienvenida, o se mostraría desafiante? Estaba demasiado cansado como para que le importara, así que abrió muy despacio la puerta y entro.

Una sonrisa irónica asomaba a sus labios mientras la espiaba. Estaba sentada en la silla dura que había pertenecido a su padre. Y dormía profundamente, Sasuke le hizo un gesto a Yuki para que quedara fuera y cerro tras de si. Cruzo el aposento, se situó a su lado y la miro dormir.

Aquella mujer estaba chalada. Se había colocado varias capas de abrigo antes de sentarse en la silla. Si lo que buscaba era calor, el mejor lugar era la cama, bajo las mantas de lana. O cerca del fuego bajo pero vivo que ardía en el hogar.

Entonces, la razón de aquella postura se le hizo clara. Sasuke contuvo una carcajada. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta ni una armadura le impediría que estuviera debajo de el desnuda?

Pero sin embargo, en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era unas horas de sueño, y dudo si moverla. Despertarla provocaría un torrente de preguntas o de acusaciones que no quería afrontar en aquel momento. Inclinándose, le paso el brazo por la espalda y bajo las piernas y la levanto de la silla. Coloco aquel bulto dormido en un extremo de la cama y, tras colocar la daga bajo la almohada y dejar la espada en el suelo al alcance de la mano, Sasuke se metió en el lado más cercano de la puerta. Sakura suspiro y pronuncio su nombre, alertándolo. Sasuke se puso de costado y observo el movimiento de su boca y el ceño que le cruzaba la frente.

¿Estaba maldiciéndolo en sueños? ¿Luchando contra el? Sasuke volvió a girarse y, apartándose todo lo que pudo de ella, cerró los ojos.

Lo despertaron justo antes del alba, tal y como había ordenado. Sasuke se vistió de prisa sin la ayuda de Auki, que lo estaría esperando fuera con la cota de malla y la armadura preparadas. Al mira a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el fuego se había convertido prácticamente en brazas durante la noche. A pesar de que estaban en agosto, los gruesos muros del castillo mantenían el frió y la humedad con ayuda de unos troncos Sasuke le devolvió la vida a el fuego.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Sakura observando sus movimientos. Al despertarse de dio cuenta de donde había despertado y comenzó a luchar con las mantas. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera alcanzarla, se callo de la cama y aterrizo en el suelo con un gemido. Se acerco a aquel lado de la cama, pero ella se le escurrió, quitándose las capas de mientras se ponía de pie. Entonces le toco el turno de gemir a el, cuando vio la daga que tenia en las manos y con la que le estaba puntando.

-Señora, apartad eso. No corréis ningún peligro.

-Yo no…-susurro.-No podéis…

Entonces miro a su alrededor y vio la ropa de cama arrugada, Sakura se quedo sin palabras Sasuke dio un paso delante de. Ella esta acorralada en una esquina sin posibilidad de escape, la daga le temblaba entre las manos, sopesando sus posibilidades, el la agarro de la muñeca y se la torció, haciendo que el cuchillo cayera al suelo. Le dio una patada para alejarlo y le soltó la muñeca para no hacerle daño.

-Señora, os habéis caído de la cama cuando todavía estabais medio dormida-dijo Sasuke recogiendo la daga y devolviéndosela.

Aquella arma no suponía ningún peligro para el.

-Pero yo estaba en la silla- con expresión confundida-¿Habéis pasado la noche aquí?

Había dormido tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta de que había compartido cama.

-Si, mi señora-afirmo Sasuke inclinándose antes de marcharse.

-Señor, os suplico que esperéis un instante-le pidió Sakura-Tengo algo que pediros

**perdon por la demora, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo**

**gracias alas personas que estan sigiendo el fic y por los rr**

**gracias muchas gracias**

**mmm con respecto a el lemmon si se le puede llamar asi a mi intento de lemmon el siguiente capitulo lo tendra. **

**Adios**


	9. capitulo 8

**Jejeje gomen por la tardanza : p pero me he dado cuenta k era muy pronto para un lemmon ya k me gustaría k primero arreglaran sus diferencias para k allá buena pasión XDDDDDD **

**CAPITULO 8**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-¿Puedo ir a la capilla? Me gustaría rezar allí.

-Puedo enviaros al padre, si necesitáis consuelo.

-Lo que me ofrece consuelo es el lugar. Mi madre esta enterrada allí y he pasado muchas horas rezando en su interior. Pero lo comprendo, señor. Yo habría hecho lo mismo de haber salido victoriosa.

Sasuke no tuvo claro en un principio si se estaba burlando de el o si trataba de enredarlo.

-Si mis obligaciones me lo permiten, tal vez pueda llevaros esta noche antes de la cena.

-Como deseéis, señor-murmuro ella inclinando esta vez la cabeza.

A pesar de ser conciente de que lo estaba manipulando, y a pesar de saber que Sakura no correspondía a sus deseos, una parte muy escondida de el se regocijaba ante la idea de enfrentarse con ella, antes de que el miedo y el dolor ocuparan su corazón cuando supiera la verdad de todo.

Con guardias armados y de que el segundo al mando de Sasuke era el que le estaba haciendo el ofrecimiento en nombre en su nombre, Sakura acepto la oportunidad que se le presentaba, intento quitarse el odio que se había apoderado de ella. El caballero se quedo en silencio a su lado mientras sus hombres entraban antes para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Cuando salieron los guardias y Sakura hizo amago de entrar en la capilla, el la siguió. Ella se detuvo nada mas pasar y se giro para mirarlo.

-¿No se me permite rezar a solas, señor?-le pregunto al hombre que conocía como Kiba.

-Si mi, señora. Como deseéis- respondió el inclinándose.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, iluminándolo una antorcha clavada en el muro más cercano de la puerta. Sakura aspiro con fuerza el aire y se arrodillo.

Al principio pensó que se movían las sombras, controlo su sorpresa y observo como una forma silenciosa salía de la esquina más lejana y se acercaba a ella.

No pudo distinguir con claridad de quien se trataba, porque iba envuelto en una capa larga y negra, pero si reconoció su voz.

-¿Qué tal estas, querida prima?-susurro la voz, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina-Todos están preocupados día y noche al saberte prisionera aquí.

-Estoy bien, Sasori ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-pregunto

-Eso no importa, querida. Llevo más de cuatro días esperándote, Sakura. Es una pena que te tenga prisionera. ¿Te ha pegado?

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar aquella pregunta. Negó con la cabeza como respuesta. Los ojos de Sasori despidieron un brillo maligno, pero suavizo la voz hasta emitir un susurro sinistro.

-Me alegro. No quisiera que te hubieran maltratado.

-¿Por que estas aquí?- le pregunto, consiente de que su tiempo allí era limitado.

-Podríamos hacer de ti una buena espía-susurro el

-¿Una espía?-repitió ella acusando la deshonra de esa palabra-.Yo no soy una espía.

-Si te has convertido en prostituta, ¿Por qué no en espía?-pregunto Sasori soltando una risa amarga-.Los hombres cuentan sus secretos en el calor de la pasión, y si lo espías igual de bien como nos han dicho que yacido con el, tal vez te ganes el regreso a el clan.

Sakura dio un paso atrás al escuchar aquellas acusaciones, pero su primo la agarro del brazo y la acerco tanto a si que pudo sentir su aliento en las mejillas.

-Visitare este lugar cada cinco días para encontrarme contigo. Si me es imposible venir, mandare a alguien en mi lugar. No faltes.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, la soltó y regreso a las sombras tras susurrar una maldición entre dientes. Sakura cayo de rodillas y escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a ella.

Sakura sabia que tenia a Sasuke detrás, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo ¿Llevaría la culpa dibujada en la cara? ¿Sabría el lo que acababa de hacer?

-¿Señora?-le pregunto-¿Estáis lista para regresar?

Sasuke se inclino y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella no la acepto, sino que se incorporo por si misma y, tras soltar el aire se giro para mirarlo. Sasuke le ofreció el brazo y espero. Finalmente, Sakura puso la mano en la suya y caminaron juntos por el pasillo de la capilla. Una sola palabra resonaba en el interior de la capilla.

Prostituta 

Algo no iba bien. Ella iba muy tensa mientras caminaba a su lado, y Sasuke no sabría decir si era rabia o miedo o alguna otra cosa lo que la hacia comportarse así.

Al cabo de tres días, partiría lejos de Konoha en dirección a Suna donde se reuniría con todos sus aliados, decidiría el destino de Konoha en aquella reunión.

Sakura guardaba silencio mientras caminaba por el puente levadizo para entrar en el castillo, sentía su mano temblorosa sobre la suya. Pronto estuvieron en el vestíbulo y el la acompaño a la entrada de la torre. Quería decirle algo, tranquilizarla, pero no encontró palabras. Cuando Sakura subió las escaleras para dirigirse a sus aposentos, se giro hacia Kiba.

-Cuando yo me vaya tiene libertad de movimientos.

-Lo entiendo, Sasuke- asintió Kiba-. ¿Y la capilla?

-Solo bajo tus ordenes y cuando tu estés presente.

A Sasuke le sonó el estomago y en compañía de Kiba, se sentó en la mesa para comer. Pero cada mordisco que daba pensaba en la angustia que reflejaba el rostro de Sakura cuando se giro hacia el en la capilla. Tras asignar las tareas del día siguiente y decidir quienes de sus hombres supervisarían los distintos encargos mientras el estuviera ocupado con lo del rey. Sasuke se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a su habitación, pero antes de llegar a ellas, lo detuvo un guardia, llevaba un mensaje para encontrarse con Kiba en los establos, se despidió del hombre que lo seguía y se dirigió a las cuadras. Entro sin antorcha que le iluminara el camino y encontró el lugar donde lo habían citado, para el no fue una sorpresa ver a otro hombre presente, se saludaron como los amigos que eran.

-Le seguí la pista hasta aquí hace unos días y la perdí unos kilómetros antes de llegar-le informo Suigetsu-. No creo que haya entrado en el castillo, pero seguramente ande cerca.

Sasuke asintió, Suigetsu trabaja en su red de espías y había estado siguiendo al primo de Sakura, ahora al mando del clan, era un hombre perverso y despiadado.

-¿Ha habido alguna señal que indicara su presencia?

-Todavía no han informado de nada, Sasuke-intervino Kiba-. Enviare a mas guardias En su búsqueda y haré mas visible el control para ver mas si así se desanima.

-¿Algo mas Suigetsu? ¿Has escuchado algo?

Lo miro como si estuviera pensando en decirle algo, pero no le dijo nada. Se limito a mirarlo fijamente

-¿De que se trata?

-Ten cuidado, Sasuke. Si Sasori anda por aquí, entonces también tendrá sus propios espías. Vigila tu espalda.

Suigetsu miro a Kiba

-Vigila su espalda.

Kiba asintió, antes de separarse y despedirse Suigetsu le dijo de manera muy divertida

-Que linda esposa te habéis conseguido, quisiera encontrar una así. No lo eche a perder, su alteza.

-Tsk-bufo Sasuke-déjate de idioteces Suigetsu.

Para entonces Suigetsu se fundió en la oscuridad para salir del castillo a su manera mientras Sasuke y Kiba regresaban al interior del mismo.

-El juego ha comenzado.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Siempre esta en marcha, Kiba.

-Hasta que acabemos con los traidores y el trono sea suyo, nadie estará a salvo.

El juego había comenzado, pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta de sus aposentos.

Que ganara el mejor.

Gomen, esk la verdad k ya como sabia como continuarlo, tuve un bloqueo

Se revelan cosas en te capi

Jejejejejejejeje.

Dejen reviews

Besos

Ja ne


End file.
